Software, binaries, advertising, web pages, and other data provided to users (collectively “applications”) may include privacy leaks, intrusive collection of private data, malicious code, spyware, viruses, ransomware, potentially-unwanted programs, rootkits, worms, trojans, unsafe or unsuitable advertising, security holes, unexpected harmful behaviors, misconfiguration, or other flaws, intentional or inadvertent (collectively “malware”) that may pose security and privacy issues for users. Some known security systems (referred to herein as “scanners” are configured to detect malware and block, remove, delete, or otherwise remove its functionality from the system.
These security systems are typically “device-centric”, where malware detection results and operations are limited to the device on which the security system is provided. Generally speaking, a security system on a device ensures the safety of the data arriving to the device only. To provide a secured system of computers, security software is usually required to be present on every computer. This requirement incurs costs from implementing the security systems on every computer, and can often be cumbersome to ensure that every computer has the security software, and the security software is up-to-date. In some cases, devices may not have the computational capacity to have a security system. In other cases, as users acquire and use many devices and switch between multiple devices, it becomes complex and cumbersome effort to ensure all the devices are protected by a security software.